Meet you there
by Tata Pol
Summary: La suite de Last Flight Out de Shamandalie ! (pour le petit poussin noir avec une coquille d'oeuf sur la tête parce que c'est vraiment pas du juste !)


Série : Gundam Wing… Enfin en tout cas c'était censé être ça à l'origine…

Auteur : TP-qui-va-se-faire-taper-sur-les-doigts…

Genre : angst, songfic, OOC ? pas sûr vues les circonstances… POV Dudu… torture mentale ! (pour changer un peu… )

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi… et pourtant… gros soupir

Commentaire : c'était plus fort que moi… quand j'ai entendu cette chanson il a fallu que je fasse ce chapitre à part pour la suite de Last Flight Out de Shamandalie… Je sais pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la suite, je sais même pas si elle va faire une suite mais fallait que je le fasse !

**Meet you there**

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait après. Je ne sais plus comment j'ai réussi à arriver jusqu'à l'escalier de secours pour m'enfuir.

Loin de l'immeuble.

Loin des ozzis.

Loin du corps de Heero.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais après l'avoir vu tomber. Je ne sais plus si j'ai crié, si je suis resté pétrifié sur place ou si je me suis simplement précipité vers l'escalier pour ne pas que son sacrifice soit vain.

Tout ce que ce sais, c'est que cette image me hantait. Je ne voyais plus que son visage , son regard déterminé quand il s'est jeté dans le vide. Je n'entendais plus que sa voix quand il m'a dit… ce qu'il m'a dit avant de sauter… avant de s'envoler…

Finalement, je suis arrivé à notre planque du moment sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Et c'est là que j'ai vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé. Quand j'ai vu ton portable sur la table. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne te précipitais pas dessus pour taper ton rapport. Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là.

_Now you're gone_

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment réalisé que tu étais parti…

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis effondré.

_I wonder why  
You left me here  
_

Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi ? Reviens ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! Ne va pas là où je ne peux pas te suivre ! Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi ! Je ne PEUX tout simplement pas !

_I think about it on, and on,  
and on, and on, and on, again._

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que tu as fait… Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je dois en déduire que tu… que je… Je n'arrive même pas à le penser ! Et pourtant… Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Tu avais peur de ma réaction ? Mais n'avais-tu pas vu que je n'attendais que ça ! Quel abruti j'ai été de ne pas comprendre ! De ne pas avoir osé faire le premier pas !

_  
I know you're never coming back_

Non tu ne reviendras jamais… Je l'ai compris maintenant… Et c'est ce qui me fait si mal. C'est qui fait couler ses larmes sur mes joues. C'est ce qui fait que je suis recroquevillé par terre et que je sanglote à en perdre le souffle sans pouvoir m'arrêter. C'est ce qui fait que je hurle à pleins poumons pour que tu reviennes.

_  
I hope that you can hear me_

J'espère que tu m'entends, où que tu sois. J'espère que tu m'entends et que tu vas venir me dire de me taire, que je fais trop de bruit et que ça t'empêche de travailler… J'espère que tu vas entendre mes appels et venir voir ce qui ne va pas pour ensuite me traiter de tous les noms en essayant de te dégager quand je te sauterai au cou en t'étranglant dans ma joie de te revoir.

_  
I'm waiting to hear from you…  
_

J'attends ta voix. J'attends tes "hn". J'attends que tu me traites de baka. J'attends que tu m'expliques notre prochaine mission. J'attends que tu me parles.

_  
Until I do_

J'attends que tu me cries dessus jusqu'à que je me taise. J'attends que tu me reviennes.

_  
You're gone away_

Tu es parti sans prévenir. Sans me laisser une chance de t'en empêcher. Sans me laisser une chance de te parler… Sans même me laisser te suivre. Car sinon tu te serais sacrifié pour rien. Tu es parti pour que je puisse vivre sans même te demander si une vie sans toi valait la peine d'être vécue. Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis. Comme d'habitude tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête…

Mes larmes coulent de plus belle. Je suis même incapable de te haïr pour la douleur que tu m'as causée.

_  
I'm left alone_

Je suis seul maintenant. De nouveau. Je sais bien que les autres sont toujours là mais ce n'est pas pareil sans toi. Même au milieu d'une foule, je suis seul si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Je suis seul si je ne peux pas compter sur toi. Je suis seul si je ne sens pas la chaleur que tu sais si bien cacher…

_  
A part of me is gone_

J'ai l'impression que j'ai perdu une partie de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus qu'un énorme vide dans ma poitrine là où devrait se trouver mon cœur. Là où j'ai le plus mal. Là où tu étais.

_  
And I'm not moving on_

Je ne bouge plus. Je reste allongé par terre, en chien de fusil. Les seuls mouvements qui m'agitent son les sanglots qui me secouent tout le corps. Je ne veux plus bouger. Je ne veux pas me lever et constater encore une fois ton absence. Je veux juste te revoir…

_  
So wait for me_

Alors attends-moi s'il te plaît. Ne va pas trop loin avant que je ne te rejoigne. Tu ne m'a pas attendu pour partir alors attends-moi au moins pour t'éloigner vers… ce qu'il y a après… je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais n'y va pas sans moi ! Je t'en prie ! Attends-moi au moins pour ça !

_  
I know the day will come…  
I'll meet you there_

Car je sais qu'un jour viendra où je te rejoindrai. Nous nous retrouverons _là-bas_ et rien ne pourra plus nous séparer. Promets-le moi s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de le croire pour avoir la force de continuer à vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de croire que tu n'es pas vraiment parti pour toujours.

_  
No matter where life takes me to_

Désormais, peu m'importe où la vie me mènera. J'attends seulement qu'elle s'achève pour te revoir…

_  
I'll meet you there_

Je te retrouverai _là-bas_. Je te le promets.

_  
And even if I need you here_

C'est vrai que j'ai encore besoin de toi ici. C'est vrai que la vie sera dure sans toi. Mais je m'accrocherai. Je te le jure. Pour toi. Pour te faire honneur. Pour te rendre fier de moi. Pour que tu me regardes de là-haut et que tu te dises que tu n'es pas parti pour rien. Que j'étais digne de toi.

Pour m'en convaincre moi-même.

_  
I'll meet you there.  
_

Alors, quand je te retrouverai _là-bas_, nous pourrons finir ce que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de commencer ici. Nous pourrons enfin vivre vraiment, sans combat, sans peur de la Mort. Sans avoir besoin de nous cacher. Ça te semble peut-être paradoxal mais c'est comme ça que je le vois.

Comme une nouvelle chance de faire ce que nous n'avons pas pu faire ici.

D'être ceux que nous n'avons pas pu être ici.

D'être l'un à l'autre.

_  
I wish I could have told you_

_The things I kept inside_

J'aurais voulu te dire tout cela en face. J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de te le dire quand je le pouvais encore. Quand tu étais encore là pour l'entendre. Quand tu pouvais encore me répondre.

_  
But now I guess it's just too late._

Bien sûr, il est trop tard maintenant. Maintenant tu es parti et, au fond, je sais bien que tu ne reviendras jamais, malgré tous mes cris. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il faut que je t'appelle. Même si ça me fait mal, je veux croire en quelque chose.

_  
So many things remind me of you_

Il me reste tant de choses de toi… à commencer par ton précieux portable. Tu ne serais jamais parti sans lui. C'est toujours la première chose que tu emportes quand nous devons changer de planque. Il doit aussi y avoir ta réserve de munitions et le matériel de terroriste que nous possédons tous cacher quelque part. Et ton Gundam… Comment vas-tu voler sans Wing ? Non, tu n'as pas pu partir en laissant tout ça derrière toi. Tu dois donc être encore là quelque part… alors…

_  
I hope that you can hear me_

Mais où que tu sois, j'espère que tu m'entends. J'espère que tu me vois. J'espère que tu es toujours avec moi.

_  
I miss you_

Mais même si c'est le cas, tu me manques terriblement. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je n'ai plus de voix. Mes yeux sont brûlants et mes larmes taries. Je n'ai plus de force. Tout juste un souffle pour murmurer encore une chose que je sais devoir dire même si ça me fait plus mal que tout.

_  
This is goodbye_

Adieu, Heero… nous nous reverrons _là-bas_.

_  
One last time..  
_

Une dernière fois. J'aurais voulu te dire au revoir. En fait, il y a beaucoup de chose que je voulais te dire une dernière fois… mais maintenant…

_  
You're gone away_

Maintenant tu es parti. Et je n'ai rien pu te dire de tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Tu es parti sans savoir.

_  
I'm left alone_

Tu m'as laissé seul sans savoir que c'est un sort pire que la mort pour moi. Je n'ai pas pu te parler de mon passé. Te dire que la solitude est la chose que je redoute le plus. Si seulement tu avais su que tu faisais partie de moi…

_  
A part of me is gone_

Et que maintenant je me sens vide à l'intérieur. Que ta vie représentait plus de la moitié de la mienne… Mais tu es parti sans le savoir, en me laissant survivre puisque je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

_  
And I'm not moving on_

Je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Mes muscles ne m'obéissent plus. J'ai mis toute mon énergie dans mes pleurs et maintenant…

/Boys don't cry/

Si, Solo. Les garçons aussi peuvent pleurer. Les garçons aussi peuvent être tristes sangloter comme des enfants perdus. Les garçons aussi peuvent avoir mal.

_  
So wait for me_

Attends-moi, Heero. S'il te plaît attends-moi et console-moi. Fais disparaître cette douleur qui me tord le ventre à chaque respiration.

_  
I know the day will come…  
I'll meet you there  
_

Oui, un jour viendra, je te retrouverai. Rien ne pourra m'en empêcher. Un jour je viendrai te rejoindre pour toujours. Et je ferai en sorte que tu ne me quittes plus jamais.

_No matter where life takes me to_

La vie peut bien faire de moi ce qu'elle veut, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. La vie ne m'intéresse plus. Maintenant, je vise ce qu'il y a après.

_  
I'll meet you there_

Car c'est après que je pourrai te retrouver. C'est après que je pourrai te revoir. C'est après que je pourrai te dire tout ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire.

_  
And even if I need you here_

Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi ici. Mais je ne peux plus rien y faire… aussi mal que ça fasse, je ne peux plus te ramener. Alors je me contente d'espérer… de _croire_ en un après où nous pourrons nous retrouver.

_  
I'll meet you there_

Où nous pourrons nous rencontrer à nouveau et faire connaissance avec nos véritables nous. Ceux que l'on cachait derrière nos façade. Ceux que l'on a jamais osé se montrer de peur d'être blessés encore une fois…

_  
No matter where life takes me to_

L'endroit où je suis n'a plus la moindre importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que cet endroit soit toujours un peu plus près de toi. Que, où que j'aille je me rapproche de l'endroit où tu es, toi. C'est la seule chose qui est importante à mes yeux.

_  
I'll meet you there_

Car c'est _là-bas_ que je vais te rencontrer. Je le sais. Je le sens.

_  
And even if I need you here_

Malgré le besoin que j'ai de ta présence ici et maintenant, c'est _là-bas _que nous nous retrouverons.

_  
I'll meet you there  
_

Et c'est cette conviction qui me donne de la force. J'ai un but désormais.

_  
I'll meet you there...  
_

Je te rejoindrai _là-bas_…

_  
And where I go you'll be there with me_

Et en attendant, tu seras toujours à mes côtés n'est-ce pas ? Tu me protègeras pour me permettre d'arriver à mon but selon le chemin que le destin a tracé pour moi. Je veux y croire.

_  
Forever you'll be right here with me…  
_

Nous ne nous quitterons plus. Que ce soit maintenant ou quand je te rejoindrai, nous serons toujours ensemble et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer une nouvelle fois.

_  
I'll meet you there_

Et quand ce sera fini, je te retrouverai _là-bas_. Fais-moi confiance.

_No matter where life takes me to_

Je n'ai plus peur maintenant. Ni des tours que la vie me jouera. Ni de ce qui pourra se passer si je meurs.

_  
I'll meet you there_

Tout ce qui compte c'est que nous nous retrouvions.

_  
And even if I need you here_

C'est vrai que j'ai besoin de toi ici, mais tu seras avec moi en pensée n'est-ce pas ?

Alors tout ira bien…

_  
I'll meet you there_

Je te retrouverai _là-bas_.

_  
No matter where life takes me…_

Je me fous de ce qui peux m'arriver ici.

_  
I'll meet you there_

Car dans tous les cas je te retrouverai _là-bas_.

_  
And even if I need you…_

Même si j'ai mal en attendant. Même si cette douleur ne me quitte plus. Même si j'ai besoin de toi…

_  
I'll meet you there...  
_

Je te retrouverai _là-bas_.

_  
I'll meet you there..._

Nous serons de nouveau réunis.

_  
I'll meet you there…_

Je te retrouverai _là-bas_.


End file.
